His Shirt
by Youre remarkable
Summary: What happens when Oliver sees Felicity use his shirt. Post 2x14. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! When I saw that amazing scene from 2x14 this occurred to me! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Felicity entered her apartment really exhausted. It had been a long, long day and a very long night too. She spent her entire day with boring and long meetings with Oliver trying to pay attention to what the investors were saying because honestly, the only thing she could pay attention to was Oliver. In one particular meeting she couldn't stop thinking how far he got. She was really proud of him; she always knew he could do anything. And she would never admit this to him, but she was starting to have fun with this new job, as his assistant. Of course she loved being next to him almost 24 hours of the day.

She dropped her purse on the couch followed by her coat. She was really tired so she decided a really hot and quick shower would be great and then fell into bed.

She went into her room, started undressing and putted her clothes on her chair in the corner and went into the bathroom. She pulled her hair in a ponytail, she wasn't in the mood to dry it later, and make her way into the shower. She couldn't stop relaxing, although her mind was starting to wonder why the hell she couldn't find any solid lead in their new target.

They've been targeting this new businessman but couldn't find anything; they have been looking for three days now. It was starting to get into her nerves. But it was two in the morning and Oliver had ordered her to go home. She had told him that she wouldn't leave until he returned from his patrol, but he insisted and of course he won.

Oliver.

She couldn't stop thinking about him, specially in these two last weeks since he started to be more attentive to her, he would say her name every time he could, and don't forget the touching, he started to touch her more, small touches. What she didn't know was that:

_Something in Oliver changed when he heard her say those words two weeks ago. "It's just I'm used to being your girl… Not your girl, girl, your girlll" Something inside him clicked. It was like he just discovered her. Realized she was the one. The one that was always there for him, the one that always believed in him when nobody else did. And don't even make him start to talk about how kissable her lips looked. And when he saw her leave with Diggle that night he knew he needed to do something about it, he couldn't let it go. So that same night he talked with Sara and she understood. They were finished as a couple, of course she will continue to be important to him and a part of the team but his heart belonged to Felicity. The only problem was that he didn't knew how to react on it, how to tell her. It needed to be something special. So he decided to be more attentive than usual. _

She was slowly getting all sleepy in the shower so she decided to go to bed. When she turned off the shower she couldn't believe how relaxed she was now. She took her time to dry. She put on some panties and then grabbed _his shirt, his smell, his_. She put it on and slowly started to button up it. She still remembered when she put it on for the first time. Two weeks ago. When she got her first scar, actually it was her second one, but the first that really mattered to her. She remembered coming home and being so tired that she didn't even care to change so she took her skirt off and fell into her bed, falling asleep immediately using his shirt, smelling like him. Since that night she couldn't fell asleep if she wasn't wearing his shirt.

She loved how big it was. She loved how big it was that the shirt ended ten centimeters above her knees. She loved it.

When she thought she was finished and ready to go to bed, she exited her bathroom. She was about to approach her bed, when she felt someone was watching her. She looked to her window and stopped.

Oliver in his Arrow suite, his hood down, and mask gone was outside her bedroom. She slowly walked to her window to opened it, but while approaching it she discovered something different in Oliver. She couldn't name what it was, but there's definitely something different.

When Oliver watched her leave the bathroom with nothing but his shirt on something inside him changed. He felt something possessive inside him. He wanted her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her. He wanted to watch her like that every single day. He wanted to watch her walking towards him.

Felicity opened the window and he entered slowly, putting his quiver on the table beside him. She closed the window and turned to look at him.

"Oliver, wha…" Her question was interrupted by his finger on her lips. His body really close to hers. And then he slowly started staring at her. Up and down. Appreciating every single thing he could stare. Admiring her. She then noticed that his eyes weren't his normal blue, but a complete dark blue.

That's when she realized what she was wearing. She looked down to her feet. That's when some hairs fell from her ponytail.

Oliver lifted his hand, grabbed those hairs and putted them slowly and carefully behind her ear. Then his hand continue, slowly, the form of her ear and then down, down her ear, through her neck, to her collarbone, to his shirt. Felicity was stunned, speechless and realized his dark blue eyes were now black.

"Oli…" Once again she was interrupted. "Don't think" He said in a complete husky voice that she didn't recognized.

She couldn't even if she wanted too. They were so close.

Oliver slowly started to undo the buttons of his/ her shirt. Felicity followed with her eyes the movement of his hands. The shirt slowly opened, making it possible to look at the start of her breasts, part of her stomach, and part of her underwear.

She looked so tiny and fragile with only his enormous shirt on, wearing no shoes.

His hand came to caress her cheek, moving slowly down her neck, her collarbone, between her breasts, her stomach, and then her hips. Felicity closed her eyes wanting to just feel how his hand moved around her body, leaving burned marks everywhere they went.

He then grabbed the sides of his/ her shirt and pulled her into him, making her hands rest against his chest. And then he leaned his forehead against hers. Mouths millimeters apart. He looked deep in her eyes for a couple of minutes, wanting to save this moment in his memory, wanting to save how beautiful she looked.

Felicity couldn't believe what was happening. Is like she couldn't react to her orders, just his.

"You are my girl" Oliver said and crushed his mouth against hers. It was a slow, sweet kiss. Felicity's hands found their way to his neck and his hair. Then his tongue crushed against her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth to let him in, and when he did, she couldn't stop the moan that came from the back of her throat.

Then, Felicity's hands started to unzipped Oliver's suite, she pulled it away, letting it fall on the floor, and then continued to take his black shirt off, landing on top of his suite. He let her stare, really stare at his chest and scars, let her fingers caressed the line of each scar.

Felicity's hands traveled all over Oliver's chest. She couldn't believe how hard and soft he was at the same time. She traveled carefully, letting him know that she cared, that she admired him. Her hands found his neck once again, and her eyes met with his. They kissed again. Slowly. Taking their time. Discovering each other.

When Felicity moaned for the second time, Oliver's hands begun to become more aggressive. He took off his/ her shirt, grabbed her waist and pulled her up. She putted her legs around his waist while deepen the kiss. Her hands messing with his hair. He moved towards the bed and slowly putted them down.

They continued kissing. Felicity leaning against her bed with Oliver on top of her touching everywhere he could reach. Kissing her slowly everywhere.

At one point, Felicity got the strength she needed and turned them. Leaving her on top of Oliver. And now it was her turn to kiss him everywhere. Taking her time. When her hands reached his hips she started to slowly undo his belt, followed by his pants. He helped her take them away. And then, her underwear was on the floor too.

They took their time; they were still discovering each other. Every moved, every curve, every scar. How they functioned together. They never stopped looking and kissing each other.

At some point they fell at sleep in each others arms.

Felicity woke up with a wonderful feeling. Someone was slowly making little drawings on her arm. Those magical fingers then passed to her important scar and followed the line.

She then, slowly turned around to find a complete smiling Oliver in her arms. In her bed. With her.

"Hey" She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey beautiful" He said and leaned to kiss her.

They continued kissing for a couple of minutes when Oliver parted and smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to be my girl. But not my girll… my girl, girl" She couldn't stop laughing at how he was telling her.

"I like that. To be your girl, girl" They smiled at each other and kissed each other.

**End**


End file.
